After All This Time
by Eric HetaGrav Johnson
Summary: Thinking about his past gives Squall more than he bargained for but everything he wanted. One shot; might not make complete sense but hey; smut xD


**Okay; I haven't written one (online) yet so here it is. My FF8 fanfic. I'm in LOVE with Squall. But so is Seifer~! Anyway; this has a bit of memories from the game and it's basically about how they discovered a firey passion their first time together as a couple! Anyway! Enjoy! (I'm only writing this due to blanking on ****_Shuichi _****and ****_White Knight._**

* * *

I sighed. 'It's been a long time since I had a restless night like this. When Rinoa was in a coma I believe, right?' I rolled to the side and stared across my small Garden room; at my gunblade. 'I wish that...that we knew Seifer was alive back then...I lashed out at my friends. Rinoa admitted she and Seifer used to date. And I was mad...we were talking about him being gone and I hated it...' _NO ONE'S GOING TO TALK ABOUT ME IN THE PAST TENSE! _I shakingly closed my eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the plain ceiling. 'No sense moping around...maybe I should get some training done.' I decided, getting up and grabbing my leather coat. I grabbed my gunblade and walked to the training area. The halls were empty except for the few card players. They all waved to me and I ignored them, as I've grown used to doing. Once you've bested them, there's really no need to stay for a chitchat.

I stepped into the training area and sighed. It was about time I let off some steam. Almost a few steps in I was attacked by a grat. 'Hmph.' I thought as I sliced through it with no trouble. I mean; what do you expect? I got attacked by a couple more weak things and sighed. The training area wasn't challenging enough. I grumbled and decided to go to the 'secret area' located within. Strapping my gunblade to my hip; I walked there and looked up.

"Fancy seeing you here, princess." came his voice. I refused to let the shock appear on my face as I looked over at Seifer. He had a cigarette in his hand and his long coat draped over his arm. 'I never realized he wore a muscle shirt and a vest only under that coat.' I thought. Seifer stared at me and started chuckling. "Still silent, I see." "...whatever." I grumbled; looking away to hide my blush. His muscles were just large enough; showing how hard he's pressed himself over the years and his normally slicked back blonde hair looked like a mess. Yet it still added to his beauty...

Oh shit. I liked him.

Seifer took a long drag as I leaned over the banister. "We're near FH." Seifer said with a roll of his eyes. I kept finding myself staring at him and he stared back. "Like what you see, princess?" he whispered as he put the cigarette out. I looked away and blushed more darkly. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of besting me, even now. I calmed myself down and stared at the moving ground below. Seifer chuckled again and came close to me. 'Oh Hyne...' I blinked as his hands slipped across my waist and he kissed my neck. "I know you like me. Why else would you be staring at me...?" Seifer teased. I gave him a dirty look and it merely caused him to smirk. He yanked me into him and I let out a surprised yelp. He chuckled more lowly.

"Seifer, stop..." I said; annoyed. He had started walking backwards to a less lit area and he chuckled again. "I like you too, Squall..." he breathed in my ear and I felt my heart race. He seemed satisfied with my silence and gave a playful lick to my ear, causing me to shudder slightly against him. "How you look when you fight...your stance...your tight pants firmly against your amazing ass..." As he was whispering these to me, I could feel his hands tracing and learning my body. I grit my teeth; trying not to let a moan of pleasure out but, oh Hyne, he was turning me on...

He roughly pushed me against the wall and his mouth met mine. He was kissing me with a rough grind of his hips and I began panting. He slid his tongue pat my lips and took over my mouth. I fought back and he pulled my hips into his. "You won't win this time, princess..." he breathed as he grinded his hips into mine. I let out a whimper as my pants grew tighter and he yanked them down to expose how hard I was. He grinned playfully. "You dirty boy, we're at school..." he purred as his thumb grazed the tip of my member. I shuddered and moaned; not holding back anymore. He began biting and sucking my neck; marking me all over as he slowly teased the head of my member.

I shrugged out of my coat as he kicked himself out of his pants. Our shirts came off soon after and he went back to grinding his hips into mine. I felt my legs give in and I panted more, now with want. He smirked. "Oh? Giving in already?" Seifer laughed. I snaked my arms over his shoulders and he held me; one hand on my ass and the other holding my head to his. We licked and sucked each other's tongues as he pressed a finger inside me. I gasped in surprise as he did as well. "Oh? I'm not your first?" His finger slid in and out of me with ease and I melted into him. I moaned as he slide two more fingers in easily and thruster them in. I dropped my act and groaned as he continued.

"Seifer...Seifer, ahh..." I panted; feeling his fingers so very deep inside. "Fu-fuck me..." I pushed my ass onto them and he smirked. "You're a damn slut, ain't you...? Begging for sex..." "Seifer...!" I whimpered as he pulled them out. He turned me against the wall and shoved me into it. 'Mmm...rough...Seifer...' I thought happily. I felt his member at my entrance and glanced back. I gripped the wall and gasped as it slid in deep; his member longer and wider than I expected. He chuckled. "Bet you'll cum before me..." he breathed as his hips rolled into mine. I groaned lustfully and clawed the wall. He pushed my hips into it and I shivered; the wall cold against my hot, hard member.

I groaned loud as he rolled his hips, and let out a cry of pleasure as he began to thrust. I arched into him and he yanked me back; hands fondling my chest as he fucked me. "Sei...fer...!" I cried; already leaking with precum; spreading my legs to get him deeper. He happily obeyed; sheathing him completely inside as I groaned. He bit my neck harder; sucking it as a hand snaked from my chest to my member; gripping it. "I barely touched it and you're leaking..."

I called his name. I begged for more. I was loud. I loved feeling him inside me. He stroked and gripped my member as he thrusted in deep; and I happily took it in. I felt him begin to slam my sweet spot and l gripped the wall. "Don't...stop...!" I cried as he lifted my hips up. He grunted; letting me know he was close and I nodded. "Inside...cum...inside me...please...!" I panted. I let my cum loose all over his hand and wall; clenching my ass muscles on his member. He groaned lowly and thrusted in once more as he came deep within me. "Seifer..." I moaned happily as he finished, pulling out slowly. I leaned against him; panting and sticky from cum. He chuckled and held me; kissing me deeply. "You're definitely the best fuck I've ever had, princess..." he said contently. "Mmm...let's do it again sometime..." I muttered as I fell asleep against him. Seifer was smiling in content and so was I.

Now, the thing about the Garden is that news travels fast. And when I found out Selphie had recorded the entire thing and showed everyone; Seifer and I were known as the loud ones. I was unable to keep up my quiet presence because everyone keeps telling me I sure was loud in the sack. I never felt more humiliated. Or satisfied. Even when it was Zell. Oh, you all should know.

Zell was my first. We just never stayed together. It was a one night stand from years back. Seifer however...I was determined to make him my last.


End file.
